The Bling Ring
by hensemkris
Summary: The boys have gone wild in London.
1. Prolog

The Bling Ring

Warning : Yaoi,Typo,Criminal-scene,Rape and bad languages.

Disclaimer : EXO-K & EXO-M © SMEntertainment, adopted by The Bling Ring © Sofia Copolla

Sumarry : The boys have gone wild in London.

XXXXXXX

Aha,welcome to England—whatevs you call it.

Bawahan dari The United Kingdom yang kau tahu penuh dengan aturan,tata-krama,kasta bangsawan,teh di pagi hari.

_Good as hell._

Karena itu hanya berlaku bagi masayakarat berkerah putih,yah mungkin kau tahu maksudnya.

London bagaikan seorang gadis yang segaja dipermak ibunya sebagai Cinderella di pesta perjamuan,dengan pita peach yang menyemak serta korset yang menyesakkan.

Dibalik anggunnya tersimpan kesan liar yang tak bisa disembunyikan.

Manis tapi bengis.

Indah,namun dalamnya busuk.

Kau mungkin belum tahu bagaimana kehidupan para masyarakat _underground_ yang berbalik 180 derajat dibanding kehidupanmu yang akan kau mulai sejak kau bangkit dari kasur king sizemu.

Mari kita berbicara masalah realita,jangan munafik. Kehidupan yang nyaman itu hanyalah epilog dari cerita yang akan kujelaskan kepadamu.

Asal kau tahu saja,mereka lebih indah dari yang kau fikir.

Tapi lebih buruk dari sekedar imajimu.


	2. Chapter 2

The Bling Ring

Warning : Yaoi,Typo,Criminal-scene,Rape and bad languages.

Disclaimer : EXO-K & EXO-M © SMEntertainment, adopted by The Bling Ring © Sofia Copolla

Sumarry : The boys have gone wild in London.

XXXXXXX

Para mahasiswa-mahasiswa berseliweran di koridor utama,hari Sabtu adalah hari yang paling menyenangkan bagi seluruh pelajar. Dimana kau bisa bersantai sepulang sekolah dan tidak perlu melihat omong-kosong yang bernama Astronomi,Herbiologi—apalah itu namanya.

Sepertinya kesenangan menjalari lelaki China ini seperti virus yang mematikan.

Huang Zi Tao,yang biasa di sebut Tao atau Edison oleh teman-teman _western_nya,memasukkan buku-buku tentang manajemen kedalam tas Guccinya yang harganya hampir serupa dengan 3 buah iPhone 5.

Yah,sekolah ini penuh dengan konglomerat,bahkan semua siswa disini mempunyai kemampuan ekonomi berkisar 90-100%. Tidak heran jika kau melihat wanita Eropa datang dengan pakaian yang aneh menaiki mobil Gallardo limited edition.

Itu merupakan hal yang lazim di Sir Raffles International Advanced School. Jika kau kaya,kau berhak disini.

Jika kau pintar—kau kaya apa tidak?

Hidup memang tidak adil,kan?Tapi inilah yang harus kau jalani.

"Yo!"tepukan keras melayang kearah pundak lebar Tao,dia menoleh melihat siapa yang menepuknya,terasa familiar.

"Do Kyungsoo.."

"Accentmu masih bagus untuk tipikal oriental seperti kita,hahaha.."D.O hanya tertawa hambar,Tao hanya mendengus.

"Setidaknya aku masih menghargai aksenku daripada kau yang sudah terbawa oleh mereka,mwahahaha~"Tao menyindir pedas,D.O hanya menggeram pelan.

"Hahahaha kau brengsek. Ayo keluar,mereka menunggu."Tao pun mengangguk dan berjalan dibelakang D.O.

Tao menghidupkan iPhone yang sedari tadi ia matikan,menelepon seseorang yang tak kalah familiar daripada D.O,

"Edward,persiapkan peralatan untuk malam ini."

"As your wish,Tuan."

Tao menyeringai,sepertinya malam ini lebih menyenangkan daripada malam-malam sebelumnya.

XXXXXXX

Mereka berempat berkumpul di ruang utama keluarga Huang. Atmosfer menyenangkan serta renyah menguar hingga ke penjuru rumah.

Xi Luhan,anak tunggal dari Xi Corp,salah satu perusahan terkemuka di Asia yang bekerja sama dengan perusahaan Tao.

Byun Baekhyun,anak bungsu dari Byun Heejin,seorang pengacara yang kekayaannya dirumorkan terus bertambah karena kepiawaiannya dalam menangani masalah hukum.

D.O Kyungsoo,anak dari pasangan Do Haneul-James Waldonh yang tersiar kabar bahwa ayahnya seorang bandit paling brengsek di UK.

Mereka terlihat tertawa sambil menyesap red wine yang terus bertambah selama mereka tertawa.

"Oh ayolah,aku mau mengenal The Luxury One itu."Luhan masih menunjuk layar Laptop dengan jari tengahnya.

Dengan kata lain,menghina secara tidak langsung.

"HAHAHAHAHA!MEREKA LEBIH MISKIN!"remeh Baekhyun sambil memainkan eyeliner yang dia pegang sedari tadi.

"Jaga bicaramu,Baekhyun. Kau tahu mereka berempat sama seperti kita,hanya saja mereka lebih menonjol di bisnis financial."D.O menimpali dengan wajah datarnya,namun dilubuk hatinya ia tercekat.

'_Siapa lelaki berkulit tan itu?'_

Tao,yang masih diam dengan foto tersebut hanya bisa mengetukkan jarinya,fikirannya melambung jauh semenjak ketiga temannya berbicara masalah mereka berempat ini.

Siapa itu The Luxury One?apakah mereka semewah itu?sepertinya iya.

Atau mungkin tidak.

Julukan mereka masih membingungkan bagi Tao,Luhan sudah memberikan semua data-data tentang proyek-proyek keuangan hingga kehidupan pribadi mereka. Sejauh ini masih biasa-biasa saja dibandingkan dirinya.

Setidaknya mereka tidak akan mandi red wine sekali seminggu.

Mereka tidak akan menjadikan Christian Louboutin untuk menjadi kritikus khusus fashion jika pergi ke acara santai seperti acara ulang tahun.

Mereka tidak mempunyai kotak yang berukuran 70x60 yang berisi berlian serta Kristal Swarovski yang menurutnya—murahan.

'_Mereka tidak akan berjaya untuk kedepannya.'_Tao menyeringai.

"Bagaimana rencana selanjutnya?"D.O mendekatkan kepalanya kearah Tao. Merasa situasi berubah lebih keras,Baekhyun dan Luhan menghentikan pembicaraannya dan menatap serius kearah Tao dan D.O.

"Sepertinya aku perlu dinner untuk malam ini."

XXXXXXX

Rumah bergaya Renaissance di jalan Woodlands Rood West di Virginia Water,Surrey terpahat indah bak istana.

Hanya orang-orang kelas atas yang rela membeli rumah di Kawasan kedua termahal di London.

Dan itu termasuk The Luxury One,para remaja yang dilayani oleh euro-euro yang seakan tak habis hingga akhir hayat.

Kris,salah satu anggota tersebut hanya bisa memandangi potret kelam London dari lantai atas,entah mengapa dia menyukai kesendirian,terutama hujan dikala senja.

Mata obisidiannya menyapu pandangan rata,perasaannya tidak dapat terdeskripsikan dengan kata-kata.

Otaknya saja tidak bisa memberi kesimpulan yang jelas tentang rasa di lubuk hatinya.

Entahlah,namun sepertinya Kris sudah terbiasa dengan moodynya yang _unique._

Seorang lelaki berjalan kearah Kris.

"Kris?"lelaki itu memanggil,namun yang dipanggil seperti tak mau terpanggil.

"Wu Yi Fan."Lelaki itu membulatkan suaranya,Kris yang sedari bertarung dengan batinnya terlonjak kaget.

"Kai?sejak kapan kau mengikutiku?"Kris mengarahkan pandangannya kearah lelaki berjalan kearahnya.

"Sejak tadi,hahaha. Kenapa kau tidak ikut dengan Chanyeol dan Sehun?"

"As you know, . Aku tidak suka champagne,fix vodka."Kai tersenyum geli,Kris memang _vodka-jerk_.

"Kalau tidak salah ada 3 botol vodka yang belum kau minum."Kai menyibakkan rambut dark-brownnya,Kris kembali mengarahkan pandangannya kearah atas. Mencoba menjelajah lebih jauh.

Menjelajah relung hatinya yang tertutup oleh sesuatu yang tidak dapat dia musnahkan.

"Aku tahu kau tidak galau,Kris. Kau kepikiran soal peristiwa criminal itu?"Kai menepuk pundak Kris pelan.

Kris terguncang,entah kenapa Kai selalu jitu dengan statement-statementnya.

Tapi rasa khawatir itu hanyalah segelintir kecil dari rasa-rasa yang tak dapat dideskripsikan.

"Yah,bisa dikatakan begitu. Aku hanya penasaran saja."

"Kau yakin?tapi aku rasa kita tidak perlu tahu tentang urusan polisi-polisi itu. Masuklah,ayo kita lanjutkan acara minum-minum yang sempat tertunda akibat kau menghilang seperti ditelah bumi."Kai bangkit dan menarik Kris sambil tertawa renyah.

"Bumi akan menyesal jika menelan seorang Kris."Kris tersenyum bangga,

"Kau!hahahaha."

XXXXXXX

Tao dan ketiga temannya bersiap-siap meninggalkan mansionnya yang terletak di Egerton Crescent, Royal Borough Keningston di London. 8 juta Euro merupakan hal yang sepele bagi mereka berempat.

"Sepertinya kau kelihatan bersemangat dengan target baru kita."D.O menyenggol Tao yang masih mengacak majalah Bazaarnya,Luhan dan Chanyeol terlihat asik dengan Macnya.

"Lelaki berambut blonde itu,hot."Tao mengikik karena ucapannya barusan,begitu juga dengan D.O.

"Ahahaha,lelaki tan itu juga."D.O menunjuk foto keempat lelaki yang memakai jas yang sama. Kesan maskulin sangat terasa jika kau melihatnya lekat-lekat.

Chanyeol dan Luhan,yang mendengar omongan diantara mereka berdua menutup Mac dan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kalian memikirkan sex scene dengan mereka?ayo bayangkan jika kalian menggeliat penuh kissmark ketika dijamah oleh mereka."Baekhyun memberikan sedikit clue yang agak…vulgar.

"Sialan,lelaki yang bernama Kai itu terlalu menggoda Hyunnie~sepertinya aku akan mimisan."D.O langsung menutup hidungnya yang sedikit memerah.

"Mereka juga oriental?aku kira kau menyukai orang luar,D.O"sergah Chanyeol yang disambut dengan anggukan Tao dan Luhan.

"Blonde guys aren't hot as fuck. Aku tidak suka,mereka kasar."

"Bukankah kau menyukai BDSM?HAHAHAHA AKU MELIHAT BONDAGE-BONDAGE ITU!"

"KAU BRENGSEK HUANG ZI TAO!"

Tertawa sepanjang waktu merupakan bagian dari rutinitas keempat lelaki kaya-raya ini.

Rolls Royce mereka berhenti ketempat yang cukup terkenal bagi masyarakat underground berduit banyak di Inggris.

Merah,atau bisa disebut dengan Club Crystal adalah tempat yang biasa dikunjungi oleh Tao dan rekan-rekannya. Tempat dimana kau bisa menghabiskan 50 ribu Euro hanya dalam sekejap mata. Mereka berempat turun dari mobil dan memasuki Club yang kebijakan privasinya sangatlah tinggi dibandingkan club-club yang lain.

Tenang saja,para bitches disini lebih 'berharga' daripada bitches yang kau temui di club-club rendahan di LA.

DJ Sylvian,salah satu club-matenya Tao menyapa lelaki tersebut.

"It's been a long time since,eh?hows life?"

"Pretty good. I just wanna hangout with my friends. Ada rekomendasi ruangan VVIP?"

Sylvian mengangguk,dia sudah hapal tentang gelagat Tao.

"Di pojok sana,ada ruangan VVIP khusus untukmu."

"Thanks."Tao memberikan 100 ribu Euro kepada Sylvian,ia pun meninggalkan mereka berempat untuk memainkan lagu dubstep yang membuat malammu terasa lebih panjang.

"Ini clubmu?kau harus mencoba Boom Boom Room di NYC."

"Kita di Inggris,bukan di NYC."

"Oh okay."Baekhyun menutup mulutnya. Dia pun mengikuti dibelakang sambil menatap risih para wanita-wanita panggilan yang memamerkan lekuk tubuhnya di tiang.

'_Wanita jalang,aku hanya menyukai lelaki berkulit salju yang ada difoto.'_rutuknya.

Sesekali,Tao menggoyangkan kepalanya mengikuti irama yang disuguhkan oleh Sylvian. DJ yang hebat,pikirnya. Mereka membuka ruangan VVIP yang telah disediakan.

Ruangan itu cukup besar,dengan sofa empuk serta beberapa botol minuman keras yang berada diatas meja. Mereka pun duduk dan Luhan kembali membuka laptopnya.

"Shall we?"Luhan sedikit meremas sofa,kesal.

"Kita hanya bermain-main,nanti kita kembalikan."Tao kelihatan tidak peduli sambil meneguk sebotol bir.

"Cek saja _CVC2_ nya."

'_Fuck.'_Luhan tidak dapat menyembunyikan kekesalannya.

Tao tersenyum melihat jemari Luhan bergerak lincah diatas keyboard Macnya.

"Selamat datang di kehidupan kami."

To Be Continued

A/N : Halo 8DDDD saya memang bejad banting setir kearah Crime begono,saya kan masih polos ;;-;; /hek By the way,CVC2 itu Cardholder Verification Code,ituloh 3-4 digit angka rahasia yang ada di kartu kredit 8D,setiap kartu kredit punya nama tersendiri,yang saya masukin disini adalah Mastercard :3

Anyway,review yah!


	3. Chapter 3

The Bling Ring

Warning : Yaoi,Typo,Criminal-scene,Rape and bad languages.

Disclaimer : EXO-K & EXO-M © SMEntertainment, adopted by The Bling Ring © Sofia Copolla

Sumarry : The boys have gone wild in London.

XXXXXXX

Kau percaya pada cinta?

Jika kau sedang jatuh cinta,kau merasakan bahwa Tuhan melimpahkan segenggam kebahagiaan yang membuatmu selalu terlena.

Jika tidak—tak ayal jika kau menghinanya dengan sumpah-serampahmu dan akhirnya,

"Hidup ini tidak adil!"

Itukah yang sering kau ucapkan ketika sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan mendatangimu secara tiba-tiba?

Terkadang cinta membuat pikiran realistismu terputus.

Luhan,si Cracker biadab yang bersembunyi dibalik wajah lembutnya.

Merasakan getaran yang tidak mengenakkan yang menurutnya menjijikkan.

'_Tuhan,tolong kau singkirkan getaran bedebah ini yang membuatku kejang ketika melihat lelaki bernama Sehun ini.'_

"Luhan,ada apa?"tanya Baekhyun yang sedari tadi risih melihat Luhan kelihatan enggan melakukan tugasnya.

"Luhan,setahuku angka awal pada kartu kredit Mastercard adalah 51, 52, 53, 54, 55, 56,dengan panjang nomer kartu kredit antara 14 hingga 16 Digit."

Tao,yang sedang meneguk birnya yang entah keberapa botol kelihatan terganggu.

"Tuan Xi,saya harap kau melakukan hal ini dengan professional."

"Entahlah,aku merasa sedikit bersalah."

"Bersalah?asal jangan kau ingin melepas title "Cracker"mu dengan menjadi lebih agresif."D.O menimpali. Luhan hanya mendengus pelan.

"Kita sama saja dengan pengecut."

Tao menaikkan alis kirinya.

"Maksudmu?"Chanyeol yang sedari tadi melihat video dewasa dari iPhonenya melihat kearah Luhan.

"Jika kita memang berandalan,kenapa kita tidak bermain langsung?"ujar Luhan santai. Jujur Tao merasakan dirinya agak panas mengenai ucapan Luhan yang memang dari dulu menusuk. Tao pun mendekati Luhan dan menarik kerah bajunya.

"B-bastard!kita akan dipenjara!"

"You're such a coward jerk."Luhan meludah kearah Tao.

"I dare you."senyumnya mengembang. Tao merasakan dia diremehkan oleh temannya ini.

"Baik,kita akan melakukannya."

"Jika kita gagal?"tanya Baekhyun.

"Kita akan gagal bersama-sama,kita akan menjadi satu team. Dan kau,brengsek."Tao melepaskan kerah Luhan yang ia remas,ia kembali duduk ditempat asalnya.

"Hahahaha,aku senang kau memanggilku brengsek. Karena kau lebih brengsek dari brengsek-brengsek yang lain."

"Fuck!"Tao terkekeh bersama yang lain.

'_Let's play.'_

(London,12 a.m)

Keempat remaja yang belum kau tahu seluk-beluknya sedang duduk sambil menghisap cerutunya dengan tenang.

Sekilas,kau bisa merasakan aura 'young and free' yang sangat khas.

Namun,mereka membuang jauh _image_ remaja luar yang selalu kita kenal selama ini.

Kabur dari sekolahmu,bermain game,pulang malam,mabuk-mabukan,kencan melepas perawan. Smoke weed,anyone?

"Kau harus tahu bahwa berita di TV selalu membahas perampokan yang dialami oleh artis-artis luar."Kai menunjuk salah satu artis Amerika yang terkenal,Paris Hilton.

"Tidak kerjaan ku,lah."Kris hanya mendengus pelan. Entah kenapa berita perampokan yang hanya dialami oleh artis-artis terkemuka ini meluap bagaikan air,dalam seminggu ada sekitar lima saluran televise yang menyiarkan berita ini,apa si pencuri ingin kaya raya dalam sekejap?bukankah mereka bisa membobol bank ataupun mengambil uang dari pejabat-pejabat yang lebih kaya dari mereka?

Mereka pura-pura bodoh atau memang bodoh?

"KRIIIING!"Telepon yang berada ditengah-tengah meja bordering. Sehun,yang sedari tadi tidak tertarik dengan acara-acara yang menyebalkan tersebut mengangkat teleponnya.

"Hello?"ucapnya. Kris sempat melirik kearah Sehun,namun ia kembali menghisap cerutunya.

"Hello,Tuan Oh."

"Kau tahu namaku?"Sehun terperanjat. Dia akui dirinya dan yang lain memang terkenal,namun Sehun bukanlah orang bodoh yang menyebarkan data-data personilnya kepada orang lain.

"Kau adalah salah satu anggota The Luxury One itu?ayo kita bermain."suara dari telepon itu terdengar tidak familiar.

"Speakernya hidupkan saja."kata Kris,Kai yang masih menonton pun mematikan televise,Chanyeol pun melirik tajam kearah Sehun.

"Gentlemen,jika kalian memang orang kaya. Ayo kita bermain,permainannya hanyalah permainan yang—"

"Sederhana dan murahan."Kris memotong percakapan diatara Sehun dan penelepon yang kurang waras ini.

"Tuan Wu,saya tidak menyangka bahwa anda memiliki etiket yang kurang baik. Menyela itu tidak sopan."

"Lebih tidak sopan jika seorang anonymous menelepon orang lain pada tengah malam dan mengajak untuk bermain."Chanyeol pun membuka suaranya.

" ,saya sarankan anda untuk mengunci mulut anda."

"Kau kira dia brangkas?memakai gembok?gunakan struktur kata yang jelas,kami tidak menyukai kiasan."

"Kai,ternyata kau adalah orang yang berfikir kritis."

"Bisakah kau beri tahu apa permainannya?"Sehun yang tidak sabar ingin menghajar anonymous ini sudak menggeretukkan giginya.

"Kalian harus mengungkap siapa kami,jika tidak maka setiap hari uang dari saham-saham kalian akan kami gerogoti secara perlahan."

Kris terkekeh.

"Haruskah kami?bukankan kalian hanyalah mahasiswa-mahasiswa yang konyol di Princeton?"

"Aku tak butuh remehanmu. Jika kalian memang setara dengan kesombongan kalian,mari kita bermain."

"Jika kalian kalah?"kata Chanyeol,tersingkap senyuman lebar dan mengerikan dari paras rupawannya.

"Kalian bisa membunuh,ataupun memenjarakan kami."

"Jika kami ingin memainkan kalian?"

"Terserah,anggap kami boneka incaranmu. Have a nice night,fuck you."

PIP.

Pembicaraan mereka pun terputus begitu saja.

"Kau yakin dia memang ingin bermain seperti itu?"tanya Sehun kepada Kris.

"Tentu saja. Sehun,sahammu sudah terlalu besar dan keuangannya dijaga begitu ketat."

"Ayo kita bermain."Kris tersenyum.

Kai,Sehun dan Chanyeol hanya menyilangkan tangannya.

Kai terkekeh.

"Apaan dia?apa dia tahu kalau kita ini siapa?"Kai terbahak-bahak sambil memegang perutnya,lelucon tengah malam.

"Tentu saja,buktinya dia tahu siapa kita. Ini bukan saatnya otakmu kurang merespon."Sehun menjitak kepala Kai pelan,semua orang terkekeh melihat tingkah kedua lelaki yang suka menyebarkan suasana 'anak muda' ditempat yang berat seperti ini.

Kris,menyudahi tawanya dan termenung.

"Kris,kau ada masalah?"Chanyeol yang melihat Kris sedikit prihatin akan sikap temannya yang terkadang suka berubah secara tiba-tiba.

"Aku hanya merasa ini ada kaitannya dengan pencurian itu. Menurutku,motif pencurian mereka itu bukanlah didasari dengan keinginan untuk mendapatkan uang secara spontan."Kris mengambil wine yang berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya.

Mereka bertiga bingung,seolah-olah mencari celah dari apa yang Kris pikirkan.

"Maksudmu?mereka iseng?mereka punya kelainan?"ucap Sehun. Kris mengangguk.

"Bukan kelainan,mungkin mereka iseng. Kalaupun mereka memang ada kelainan,setidaknya dengan mudah polisi mudah melacak mereka. Namanya orang gila."

"Pikiranmu terlalu dangkal,Kris."Kai menolehkan kepalanya,matanya menatap intens kearah Kris.

"Maksudmu?"

"Begini,jika kau mengatakan bahwa orang yang mempunyai kelainan kejiwaan mudah tertangkap ataupun terlacak ketika dia sedang melakukan sesuatu…mengapa pencarian psikopat seperti Jack The Ripper memakan waktu bertahun-tahun?bukankah kita bisa menyimpulkan bahwa dia memang ada kelainan?"

Hening.

Mereka mencari jawaban atas pertanyaan yang membumbung malam ini.

"Jadi,menurutmu penelepon ini mempunyai gangguan kejiwaan?"

"Psikopat,klepto..mungkin?"Chanyeol mengendikkan bahunya.

"Namun darimana dia tahu—"

"Ada banyak jalan ke Roma,klepto tidak selamanya bodoh."

"Dan sekarang ada seorang klepto yang ingin bermain dengan kita?"remeh Kris.

"Jika kau berteman dengan pembunuh,bau mu akan amis seperti darah."

"Jika kau berteman dengan orang gila,ayo bermain seperti orang gila."Kai tersenyum.

"Kai,sepertinya kiasanmu sedikit aneh."Sehun tersenyum manis. Keheningan pun terjadi.

"Sorry."

Pagi yang cerah di tempat tinggal The Luxury One,ketika burung-burung bercicit menyambut pagi. Setiap hari,seorang tukang Koran melempar Koran ke setiap rumah.

pagi itu terbangun lebih cepat dari biasanya bergegas kebawah untuk mengambil Koran,namun bukanlah Koran yang ia terima pagi ini.

Melainkan surat.

"What the hell is that. Perasaan fansku hanya member email,bukannya surat."Chanyeol pun membuka surat tersebut.

Alis matanya membentuk silangan.

"Apa-apaan ini?!"

XXXXXXX

Pagi yang cerah tergantikan oleh suasana yang menegangkan dan penuh emosi.

Kai,hanya bisa terduduk dengan pandangan kosong di ujung ruang tamu.

"SIAPA YANG MENCURI 50% SAHAM KAI?!"Kris menghentakkan meja bundar diantara mereka. Suasana sangat canggung sangat jelas di ruangan ini. Tangan Kris terlihat sedikit gemetar sambil memegang surat yang datang tadi pagi.

"Coba,aku lihat suratnya."Sehun mengambil surat tersebut dan membacanya dengan teliti.

To : The Luxury One

_Good morning. Pagi yang cerah selalu menghibur London,kan?_

_Siapapun yang membaca surat ini,saya mengucapkan selamat pagi. Semoga Tuhan memberkati._

_Terutama,yang terhormat Tuan Kim._

_Saya sudah memindahkan 50% saham anda ke 'tempat persembunyian' saya._

_Saya tahu bahwa anda kelihatan tidak senang,eoh?tapi ayo,mari kita selesaikan ini segera._

_Saya merasa permainan ini tidak menarik._

_Tapi tunggu,saya akan memberi kejutan untuk yang lain. Tenang,saham anda tidak kami bekukan,hanya dipindahtangankan._

_Secara paksa._

_Terimakasih atas kesediaan tuan untuk membaca surat tak bertuan ini._

_Regardly yours,_

_Anonymous._

"Tenangkan dirimu,pasti ada celah untuk kita—"

"Celah?ada orang aneh yang menelepon semalam dan besoknya sahamku hilang!"Kai mengacak rambutnya,frustasi adalah hal yang ia rasakan saat ini. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa permainan tersebut memang kenyataan.

Setidaknya untuk saat ini.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"Kris menggumam pelan,detak jantungnya berdegup kencang tak beraturan.

"Mungkin kita harus menyelesaikan hal ini dengan serius,mungkin selama ini kita terlalu memandang remeh."usul Chanyeol. Kris pun menoleh kearahnya.

"Mungkin juga—"

KRIIING!

"Yah!ada tiga panggilan untuk hari ini dan aku trauma untuk mengangkatnya."kata Kai sambil berbalik menghadap dinding.

'_Daddy mungkin akan menggorok leherku jika ia tahu sahamnya hilang..ish!'_rutuknya.

"Halo?"sapa Chanyeol. Kris dan Sehun pun mendekat kearahnya.

"Halo, ~bagaimana keadaan ?kuakui dia memang seksi,hahaha.."ucap si penelepon,dahi Chanyeol pun berkedut.

"Apa maksudmu?oh kau ya yang mengambil saham Kai?kembalikan sekarang juga!"desak Chanyeol. Percakapan antara mereka sebenarnya sudah di-speaker,hanya saja Kris dan Sehun harus diam agar si penelepon tidak terkecoh.

"Sabar,aku masih ingin bermain. Ngomong-ngomong dimana Kai?berikan telepon ini kepadanya."

'_Anak ini maunya apa sih..' _

Kris bersumpah akan menendang si penelepon ini sampai ke Antartika.

Mendengar namanya,Kai pun beranjak dari penggalauannya dan berjalan kearah koridor ruang tamu tempat ketiga temannya yang mengerubungi telepon. Kai pun mengambil telepon tersebut.

"Mau apa kau?"ucapnya malas.

"Bisa kau matikan speakernya?teman-temanmu sungguh berisik."Kai pun menekan tombol "Speaker" untuk mematikannya.

"Sudah kumatikan. Apa yang kau inginkan sekarang?"

"Jika kau ingin sahammu kembali,temui aku di Club Crystal pukul 11 malam. Kita akan bertemu di lantai tiga,Casino Lounge."jelas si penelepon.

"Dan jangan bawa teman-temanmu. Oh ya,pakailah Audi-mu,oke?kau kelihatan tampan. See you later."

PIP.

Kai merasa dia harus tidur siang malam ini.

"Kau kenapa?"tanya Sehun sambil menepuk pundaknya.

"Kau tahu,aku merasa seperti tertimpa gajah."ucapnya lesu.

"Maksudmu?"

"KENAPA HIDUPKU TIDAK PERNAH LARI DARI KATA 'ANEH?!' KAU TAHU,TADI MALAM ADA ANONYMOUS YANG MENAWARKAN PERMAINAN HIDE AND SEEK DAN SEKARANG SAHAMKU HILANG SETENGAH DAN AKHIRNYA DIA MENGAJAKKU UNTUK FACE TO FACE DI CLUB CRYSTAL MALAM INI?!APA DOSAKU TUHAN?!"Kai menggebrak meja dan menggulingkan badannya kesana-kemari.

Tipikal lelaki yang ditolak cintanya.

"Whoa!ayolah bertemu saja. Jika kau ingin bertemu dengannya,apa yang akan kau lakukan?"tanya Chanyeol sambil menggelitiki betis indah Kai.

"Akan ku tonjok dia."

"Tidak kau perkosa?kau kan male bitch."ucap Kris inosen,bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman imut.

Dasar bajingan.

"Yah mungkin. Ini masih pukul 12 siang,kan?aku ingin tidur dulu."Kai pun meninggalkan ketiga sahabatnya dan beranjak kearah kamarnya.

XXXXXXX

(London. 22.30 a.m)

Kai mengemudikan Audinya dengan kencang. Emosi bercampur _curious_ meluap dari lubuk hatinya.

Penasaran?

Ya,Kai penasaran siapakah orang yang mencuri sahamnya.

Atau bisa dikatakan membekukan sahamnya.

'_Entahlah,aku merasa dia orang yang baik-baik. Dari suara dan tutur katanya saja kelihatan kalau dia sopan. Eh,apa dia wanita?soalnya suaranya agak berat,sih. Apa dia gay?apa dia psycho?apa dia—ah Kai!lanjutkan mengemudimu dan remukkan tubuhnya dengan pesonamu kaliini!'_

Kai berani taruhan,wanita akan jatuh pada rengkulannya malam ini. Tubuhnya hanya dibalut oleh kaos tak berlengan dan skinny jeans,rambutnya yang biasa ia sisir kebelakang justru berantakan.

Ini club,bukan ruangan meeting.

"Tch!aku tidak yakin bisa menemukannya dengan cepat. Aku hanya kenal suaranya,wajahnya tidak."

Mobilnya pun masuk kedalam ruangan parker club. Kai pun mengambil kacamatanya dan keluar dari mobil. Dengan pintu yang tertutup,pastinya.

(Kai POV)

Tuhan,ampunilah hambamu ini.

Tuhan,mataku terkena radiasi.

TEMPAT MACAM APA INI?!

Oke,maafkan reaksiku yang seperti pemain telenovela. Tapi sungguh,aku merasa berdosa memasuki tempat ini.

Bukannya munafik,aku lebih suka minum champagne sampai pagi dari pada clubbing.

Making love saja belum.

Kau tahu,tempat ini memang mewah dengan interior apalah itu—abstrak. Dengan bitches-bitches yang kuakui memang cantik sih,hehehe.

Tapi tujuanku bukan itu,aku ingin mencari siapa lelaki yang DENGAN KURANG AJARNYA mengambil sahamku,untung daddy sedang di Luxembourg,kalau tidak matilah aku.

Aku berjalan kearah tempat duduk yang berada ditengah-tengah dancefloor,kurasa tempat duduk itu hanya untuk orang-orang kaya.

Mengapa?jika kau pernah bermain Night Club City Tokyo,kau akan tahu.

Namun,ketika aku berjalan untuk masuk kedalam,HPku bergetar.

Ada panggilan masuk,anonymous (lagi.)

Dengan gusar,aku pun mengangkatnya.

"Apa?"

"Masuklah,aku berada dikursi paling belakang."

Demi Tuhan aku ingin mengacak rambutku. Mau lelaki itu apa sih?

Mau tak mau aku pun masuk kedalam,mencari dimana lelaki itu karena suasananya terlalu remang,hanya lampu-lampu dari luar yang memberikan sedikit cahaya.

Nah,itu dia!

Aku melihatnya,lelaki itu hanya menggunakan kemeja putih polos dengan celana panjang berwarna hitam. Wajahnya manis,jantungku berdetak kencang.

Apa ini?

(End of Kai's POV)

"Bodoh,untuk apa kau melihatku seperti itu?"lelaki tersebut berkata kepada Kai yang masih diam seperti orang bodoh. Tanpa berkedip sekalipun.

'_Tenyata lelaki ini lebih tampan dari yang aslinya.'_puji lelaki tersebut.

Kai pun mendekatinya dan duduk tepat dihadapan lelaki itu.

"Sekarang,bisa kau jelaskan kepadaku kenapa kau mencuri sahamku?"desak Kai,lelaki tersebut hanya tersenyum manis.

"Sudah berapa kali aku bilang,aku tidak mencuri. Hanya memindahtangankannya saja."kata lelaki itu sambil meminum Tequilanya. Kai pun menggeram.

"Kau itu—"

"Bajingan,memang. Tapi asal kau tahu,aku lebih kaya darimu dan apa yang aku lakukan ini hanyalah misi,bodoh. Aku akan mengembalikan sahammu sesuai dengan jumlahnya tanpa berkurang sepeserpun."

"Tch,orang kaya kok mencuri."sindir Kai. Lelaki tersebut hanya tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya,

"Namaku Do Kyungsoo,salam kenal."

(Author POV)

Entah apa yang dipikirkan Kai dan Kyungsoo pada malam itu.

Masing-masing hanya terdiam sambil bergelut satu sama lain.

Lekukan tubuh yang mengikuti irama yang menggebu-gebu,dengan hasrat yang membutakan.

Kai,dimana malam itu menjadi sang pendominasi mulai mengecup setiap inci dari lelaki dihadapannya,Do Kyungsoo.

Dimulai dari kelopak matanya yang sendu,hidungnya yang mancung,pipinya yang lembut,bibirnya yang menggoda.

"K-kai-ah~"ucap lelaki itu,Kai masih saja mengecup leher jenjang D.O,sesekali menggigitnya sehingga menimbulkan kissmark yang kentara.

"Just relax and enjoy this night."ucap Kai seductive,tangannya mulai menggerayangi dada D.O yang tidak terbalut oleh kemeja yang ia pakai.

Sentuhan-sentuhan yang Kai berikan lebih lembut daripada lelaki-lelaki western yang ia kencani selama sekolah.

Sentuhannya itu memabukkan,bukan menyiksa.

"Ahh!"desahnya kembali keluar ketika Kai mulai memainkan nipplenya yang sudah memerah dan mengeras,Kai pun menjilat nipple kanan D.O sedangkan tangannya memainkan nipple yang lain.

Seakan-akan mereka tidak ingin malam ini berlalu dengan cepat,selama alcohol masih mengerayangi pikiran,mereka akan merasa bahwa malam ini hanya milik mereka berdua.

Merasa sudah bosan dengan mainannya,Kai pun turun kebawah.

Akhirnya,permainan baru dimulai setelah foreplay-foreplay itu.

Apakah kau tipe badass seme,Kai?

"Mmmh~aaah~K-kai~hentikaaanh~"racaunya,namun Kai masih mengelus kepunyaan D.O yang sedikit lebih kecil dari dirinya,sesekali Kai memasukkan kepunyaan D.O dan mengulumnya seperti permen.

Manis.

"Let the beast out,ne?"kata Kai sambil mengocok kejantanan D.O yang sedari tadi mengeras dan mengeluarkan beberapa butiran pre-cumnya.

"Let m-meeh~"mohon D.O,tapi Kai masih ingin bermain lebih lama. Ia malah menaikkan kecepatannya dan sesekali menjilatinya.

"Tunggu sebentar,ak—"

CROT!

Ternyata D.O memang tidak sanggup berlama-lama dipermainkan. Cairannya menyembur kearah Kai dan seprai,Kai malah menjilatnya dan melihat kearah D.O yang sudah tak berdaya lagi.

Matanya sayu,wajahnya memerah dengan bulir-bulir keringat yang mengucur deras.

"Kenapa kau cepat sekali.."Kai mengelus pipi D.O yang lembab,lelaki itu memalingkan wajahnya,malu.

"Jangan tatap aku seperti itu,Kim Jongin."ucapnya pelan. Kai hanya terkekeh dan memalingkan wajah D.O sehingga ia dapat melihat iris coklat D.O yang lembut itu.

"Kau tahu?inilah adalahhal pertama yang kulakukan. Aneh memang ketika korban malah melakukan hubungan intim dengan pelakunya sendiri."Kai mengecup dahi D.O.

D.O hanya tersenyum miris.

"Artinya kau menganggapku penjahat?"

"Tidak,aku menganggapmu sebagai kekasih."Kai mencium ujung hidung D.O.

"Kau memang—AH!"

Tenyata,jemari tangan kanan Kai sudah melesak masuk kedalam holenya D.O.

"Kai-ah..sakiit~"rengek D.O,matanya mulai berair. Mengetahui hal itu,Kai pun mencium pipi D.O.

"Maaf,aku agak nervous."

Kai pun memasukkan jari ketiganya,jarinya bergerak pelan mengikuti intruksi dari D.O

"D-disitu..a-ahh!"

Tanpa jeda,Kai pun memasukkan kejantanannya.

"KAI!"teriak D.O,air matanya mengalir deras dari pelupuknya,sakit dan pedih adalah yang ia rasakan.

Kai memberhentikan aktifitasnya,ia melikah D.O masih kesakitan.

"Mianhae,chagiya.."Kai mengelus surai hitam legam D.O. Terbesit rasa bersalah pada relung hatinya.

Seharusnya dia tidak melakukan hal ini.

Dia tahu kalau dia sudah tidak terlalu mabuk,jangan salahkan pesona D.O yang memang menggairahkan.

Egonya terlalu kuat sehingga ia berbuat ini terlalu jauh.

Secara tidak langsung,Kai merasa bahwa ia mengkhianati sahabatnya. Dia tahu D.O mungkin akan dibunuh oleh Kris ataupun Chanyeol.

Namun dia merasa bahwa dia mulai menyayangi lelaki ini,dia tidak peduli tentang sahamnya ataupun daddynya yang akan mengebirinya sepulang dari Luxembourg.

Dia hanya ingin D.O,Do Kyungsoo.

"Kai,lanjutkan saja."ucap D.O sambil tersenyum,Kai pun mengannguk dan mulai menggerakkan kejantanannya.

Semakin cepat,semakin dalam,semakin mendesak.

"F-fasterhh~Kai-ahh!"D.O merasakan kalau dia akan keluar sebentar lagi.

"N-nee~kita akan mengeluarkannya bersama-sama,sebut namaku."ucap Kai sambil mempercepat temponya.

"KIM JONGIN!"ucap D.O sambil menggengam seprai dengan kuat,matanya sudah terkatup.

"DO KYUNGSOO!"

Cairan D.O pun keluar menghujani perut Kai,sedangkan cairan Kai membasahi hole D.O. Kai pun ambruk disamping D.O.

Tidak ada kata-kata,lenguhan maupun desahan.

Hanya ada butterflies yang berterbangan dan heart-attack yang mengalun terlalu cepat.

"Kai-ah.."ucap D.O memecahkan suasana,Kai pun bangkit dan melihat D.O.

"Wae,chagi?"

"Jika aku mati karena aku menghianati teman-temanku..apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Air mata kembali mengalir pelan dari iris hazelnut D.O.

"Biar kan aku mati bersamamu."Kai tersenyum dan mencium pipi D.O.

"Mengapa?"

"Karena..aku juga menghianati teman-temanku."

To Be Continued

A/N: Saya yakin para readers pasti menggebuk saya dengan gayung karena saya gak update-update,soalnya film The Bling Ring kan belum disiarkan di bioskop dan saya cuman ngeliat trailer film ini dari Yahoo News,so alurnya bakalan saya rubah kok,saya hanya ngambil konflik bathin karakter sebagai pencuri aja X) . Maaf ya T-T saya sempat sibuk dengan acara-acara sekolah saya==" ALHAMDULILLAH SAYA LULUS YEY XD /dibunuh dan really sorry kalau misalnya lemon saya emang terlalu kecut,bakalan saya asah kok!getting better XDD

Review ya!


	4. Chapter 4

The Bling Ring

Warning : Yaoi,Typo,Criminal-scene,Rape and bad languages.

Disclaimer : EXO-K & EXO-M © SMEntertainment, adopted by The Bling Ring © Sofia Copolla

Sumarry : The boys have gone wild in London.

Kai membuka matanya.

Detak jantungnya mengalunkan tempo yang lebih lambat dari Allagio,namun lebih cepat dari Adagio.

Andante adalah tempo yang tepat ketika ia melihat lelaki didepannya.

"Seharusnya ini salah.."ucapnya pelan sambil mengelus pipi porselen lelaki yang masih asyik dengan dunia mimpinya. Tangannya mengelus pelan wajah rupawan tersebut,ada rasa getir yang menghantuinya tatkala ia menyentuh bibir lelaki tersebut. Kai tahu bahwa ia bukanlah seorang pengecut yang hanya bermain dibelakang. Terlebih,kectika lelaki itu mengatakan sesuatu yang mulai ia takutkan.

"Jika aku mati karena aku menghianati teman-temanku..apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Disinilah dimana Kai bertarung mati-matian dengan fikiran dan sanubarinya,apa yang harus dia pilih sekarang?temannya ataukah lelaki rupawan yang tak beranjak dai rangkulan Kai dan khayalnya.

Do Kyungsoo.

"Kai-ah?mengapa kau menangis?"lelaki itu sudah selesai memadu kasih dengan mimpinya. Jemarinya menyubit lembut dagu lelaki tersebut.

"Sepertinya..aku harus mengantarmu pulang."

XXXXXX

"Kai-ah,sahammu akan cair malam ini. Aku sudah mengatur program cracking yang dilakukan Luhan,maa—"

"Aku hanya ingin kau kembali ke jalan yang benar."

"Tap—"

"Kau percaya pada Tuhan,kan?"

D.O terdiam,matanya yang sedari tadi menatap Kai dengan antusias kini menatap sendu kearah dashboard mobil Kai. Tatapannya kosong,seaka-akan ia merasa bahwa dirinya memang tak pantas.

Tak pantas hidup ataupun bersanding dengan Kai.

"Aku.."

"Dyo-ah,kau harus tahu bahwa aku memang mencintaimu sejak malam itu dan aku merasakan bahwa fikiranku sudah kalah dari hatiku,tapi aku tak rela jika kau dicampakkan oleh teman-temanmu karena kau akan bersama denganku nanti.."bibir Kai bergetar.

Kai hanya ingin D.O berubah,tak lebih.

Meskipun ia baru sekali melihat lelaki ini,ia seperti merindu.

"K-kau tahu siapa kami?"

"Tentu saja,kalian kan yang mencuri uang-uang dari artis-artis Hollywood."

D.O tercekat,matanya membulat bersama dengan cengkraman tangan yang semakin kuat pada celananya.

"Dari mana kau bisa memberikan keputusan seperti itu?"

"Ya,karena ketika pada saat itu agenku melihat kau dengan rekanmu yang berambut merah itu sedang melakukan proses pencarian uang dari cracking software untuk rekening-rekening tertentu. Kau ingat waiter yang memberikanmu Mocha?"

D.O merasakan bahwa langit ini menimpanya,wajahnya melukiskan penyesalan yang berlebihan dan malu yang mungkin berkepanjangan.

"Mianhae.."

"Semoga saja kau tidak melakukan ini semua hanya karena kau dan teman-temanmu dendam kepada kami."kata Kai sambil menyetir mobilnya dan berhenti didepan suatu rumah yang sangat mewah.

"Aku pulang du—hmmph!"ucapan D.O terputus ketika tangan Kai menarik keras tubuhnya dan membekapnya dengan ciuman hangat dari Kai.

Ciuman itu tak lebih dari ungkapan rasa penuh harap dan rasa kekecewaan,ciuman itu sendu.

Ciuman yang diberikan Kai adalah ciuman yang tidak sama dengan tadi malam.

D.O membenci ciuman itu. Matanya tertutup dan air matanya mengalir deras,Kai masih saja mengecup lelaki tersebut. Matanya tak secerah Kai yang semalam.

Matanya selalu mencerminkan apa yang Kai rasakan.

Mata adalah ciptaan Tuhan yang lebih jujur dari pada hati,karena mata akan merefleksikan apa yang kita rasakan,sekeras apapun kita berusaha menyembunyikan rasa tersebut.

Mata takkan berbohong.

Ciuman tersebut dilepas oleh D.O,matanya masih tertutup.

"K-kau..membenciku?"ucapnya. Kai hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Aku tidak membencimu Karena aku mencintaimu,aku hanya kecewa. Kecewa kepada diriku karena dengan bodohnya aku terjerat dengan musuhku sendiri,dan aku kecewa dengan Tuhan yang menciptakan kisah hidup yang sangat ironis untukku,dimana aku harus menerima kenyataan jika kau pergi bersamaku mungkin rekan-rekanmu akan membunuh kita berdua."jelas Kai sambil menunjukkan raut sedihnya.

D.O langsung memutuskan _eye-contact_ tersebut dan keluar dari mobil.

"S-sepertinya aku harus pergi,see you!"

Kai hanya terdiam di tempat duduknya,meratapi lelaki yang memasuki gerbang rumahnya. Dia tidak tahu mengapa rasa ini terlalu cepat untuk muncul.

"Kyungsoo…."

XXXXXX

"AKU PULAAAAANG!"

"KAU DARIMANA SAJA,BODOH?KAMI MENCARIMU KEMANA-MANA!"

"BUGH!"

Pukulan telak selamat datang mendarat dengan mulus pada rahang Kai. Lelaki itu hanya tersenyum lebar.

Kai memang tahu bagaimana cara menyembunyikan kesedihan.

"Maaf,aku lama pulang. Ada urusan yang cukup rumit dengan lelaki itu."ucapnya sambil membuka leather jacketnya,Kris dan yang lain menyilangkan alisnya.

"Urusan?"

"Yah seperti itulah,namun sahamku sudah kembali kok."Kai melenggang kearah laptop yang berada di meja nakas dekat sofa. Ketiga temannya hanya mengikuti Kai seakan-akan tak peduli.

Bukannya tidak peduli,hanya saja tidak sadar.

"Jadi…bagaimana rupanya?"tanya Chanyeol,Kai hanya mengibaskan tangan kanannya kearah Chanyeol.

"Tuan Kim,jelaskan."

Kai membenci ini.

"Dia manis,aku saja sempat mengira bahwa dia adalah anak remaja yang masih berumut 16 tahun. Namun dia sedikit agresif,makanya aku baru sampai pagi ini."

"Agresif dalam?"

"Segalanya."

Kris,aku rasa kau tidak perlu menanyakan hal tersebut lebih jauh.

"Dan satu lagi,kita jangan membocorkannya pada FBI. Kita bisa mengatasinya sendiri."jelas Kai sambil mengetik sesuatu di Macnya.

"Kenapa?bukankah kau sangat ingin beroperasi bersama FBI?NYPD?"

"Aku tak butuh itu."

Suasana kembali hening,keempat lelaki tersebut terhanyut pada lamunannya.

DRTTT~

"Ah?"Sehun merasakan handphonenya bergetar,dia pun melihat ada pesan yang masuk.

'_Tuhan..'_

"Ada apa?"tanya Kai yang melihat raut wajah Sehun yang berubah seketika.

"Kasusku sama dengan kasusmu,Kai."

"APA-APAAN INI?!"

"Dia mengambil 50 juta Pounds."

Chanyeol,Kris dan Kai hanya bisa membuka mulutnya.

"Cukup!aku muak dengan permainan ini!"Chanyeol menggeram.

Selalu ada kejutan di pagi hari.

"Tenangkan dirimu.."ucap Kris sambil mengusap bahu Chanyeol,Sehun hanya mendengus pelan.

"Kalian tahu,dimana aku bisa menemukannya?"

"Memangnya dimana?"tanya Kai,Sehun hanya tersenyum manis.

"Paris."

To Be Continued

A/N : Annyeong!saya galau dengan NEM saya dan saya pusing ngurus SMA saya /loh maafkan saya yah,saya sibuk nyari sekolah karena NEM saya rendah banget ==" /bakardiri btw,kayanya genre ini malah ngelantur ke Hurt/Comfort dan saya minta maaf lagi /sobbing

Review?:3


	5. Chapter 5

The Bling Ring

Warning : Yaoi,Typo,Criminal-scene,Rape and bad languages.

Disclaimer : EXO-K & EXO-M © SMEntertainment, adopted by The Bling Ring © Sofia Copolla

Sumarry : The boys have gone wild in London.

(Sehun POV)

Ini masih pukul 3 pagi waktu setempat,kau tahu mengapa ku terbangun di pagi buta?

Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal sehingga tidurku tak nyenyak!aku hanya bisa mengacak-acak rambutku setiap 20 menit!

Aku pun melangkahkan kakiku dari kamar menuju ruang tamu untuk melihat keadaan sekitar,karena aku tidur duluan untuk menyiapkan energiku agar perjalananku mengasyikkan.

Siapa bilang aku liburan?

Aku ingin membunuh lelaki yang mengambil sahamku,secepat mungkin.

Meskipun aku yang termuda di The Luxury One,bukan aku tak kalah sadis dengan mereka.

Maaf,namun aku bukan pembunuh.

"Oh Sehun?"suara berat itu membuyarkan lamunanku,lelaki itu masih mendengar lagu Sakura Nagashi sambil menyesap Lemon Tea-nya,lelaki itu kelihatan begitu tenang. Tak ada segurat kekhawatiran ataupun kekalutan yang mendasar pada parasnya yang kuakui memang tampan.

Park Chanyeol takkan takut meskipun ia mati hari ini.

Aku pun duduk disebelahnya,dia mempersempit jarak diantara kami,seakan-akan ia tahu bahwa aku memang takut.

"Sehun,aku turut prihatin dengan kasusmu.."ucapnya pelan sambil melihat uap Lemon Tea yang semakin mengambang dan akhirnya menghilang.

"Aku tak perlu dikasihani."ketusku. Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkahku yang sedikit berbeda.

"Jangan bodoh,matamu yang membuatku berspekulasi seperti itu. Hey,kau tahu?lelaki bernama Baekhyun juga meneleponku pukul 2 malam tadi dan dia juga mengambil sahamku,memang sih hanya 30 juta Pounds…"Chanyeol mengakhiri pembicaraannya sementara dengan menutup matanya dan menghayati alunan piano pada lagu yang ia putar.

Aku membelalakkan mataku. WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!

"Sepertinya kita harus membasminya,mereka berbahaya."tegasku,dadaku berdesir deras mendengar ucapannya. Bagaimanapun caranya aku harus membunuhnya.

Lebih baik kita memusnahkan manusia ketimbang menambahnya,pantas saja bumi semakin sesak,hih.

"Whoa~jangan berambisi seperti itu,justru kita harus membongkar apa motif yang ia lakukan,bukan membunuhnya."

"Bukankah itu sudah jelas?mereka membenci kita!"

"SEHUN-AH!"bentak Chanyeol.

Aku hanya bisa terdiam,mataku tak mau menatap manik hitamnya.

Aku memang ceroboh.

Chanyeol lebih ceroboh.

"Dia juga menyuruhku untuk ke Paris hari ini,seharusnya kita bekerja sama sebagai team!bukannya bertengkar tentang apa yang harus kita lakukan setelah kita mendapatkannya!kau tahu jika media mengetahui tentang apa yang terjadi kepada kita?!jawab aku!"Chanyeol menggoncangkan bahuku. Aku tersadar,bahwa aku terlalu berfikiran terlalu cepat,aku sangat takut.

"Aku hanya takut menghancurkan kita secara perlahan,aku takut."

Chanyeol merangkulku dalam pelukan yang begitu hangat,jujur aku merasa ketakutan ini semakin kuat mengingat bahwa hanya ada aku dan Chanyeol yang akan memburu kedua lelaki tersebut.

"Hyung,aku takut."isakku. Chanyeol hanya mengelus kepalaku pelan.

"Selama aku hidup,aku akan menjagamu karena kau adikku. Tidurlah,kita berangkat pukul 7 pagi."Chanyeol pun melepas pelukannya. Aku pun bangkit dan kembali ke kamarku.

_Now,you caught my eyes from a mile away.._

(06.00 AM,Sehun POV)

Tidur 3 jam takkan jadi masalah,kan?

Aku pun melangkahkan kakiku kearah kamar mandi yang berada tak jauh dari kasurku,tak lupa aku menghidupkan lagu yang diputar Chanyeol tadi malam. Bathub yang sedari tadi kering akhirnya basah oleh air hangat yang mengalir cukup deras serta busa sabun yang semakin banyak,aku menanggalkan semua pakaikanku dan merendam hampir seluruh tubuhku,tanganku memegang erat-erat sisi bathub,sehingga hanya dadaku yang belum terlalu basah,hanya sedikit lembab.

Lagu itu memang indah,ya. Chanyeol memiliki selera music yang bagus.

Aku melepas pegangan tanganku,membiarkan tubuhku perlahan-lahan merosot kedalam bathub yang cukup besar itu. Aku menutup mataku dan merasakan sensasi yang berbeda.

Kegalauanku tak kunjung hilang.

Aku merasakan dadaku terlalu sesak mendengar teman-temanku yang emosi dan berapi-api sambil mengepalkan tangannya dan menyumpahi lelaki yang mengambil sahamnya.

Kau tahu?saham ini adalah pondasi untuk kami. Karena jika saham kami jatuh ataupun dibekukan meskipun hanya sepeserpun,itu akan berdampak besar.

Aku mengangkat kepalaku untuk mengambil nafas,dan menimbulkan kecipak air yang cukup keras.

"Haaah…"

Aku mengusap kepalaku dan kembali terdiam,dengan tangan kiriku yang masih memegang sisi bathub.

Tuhan,aku hanya ingin semuanya kembali normal. Itu saja.

Ngomong-ngomong,dimana Kris?

Aku belum menemukannya dari tadi malam,apa dia pergi untuk mengecat rambutnya lagi?hahahaha lucu sekali.

Kau tahu?adalah indah jika aku kembali ke hometownku dan menatap pohon-pohon yang rindang serta bunga-bunga yang mekar dan malu tertatap matahari,ataupun kicauan burung-burung yang mengalunkan nada yang membuat kupu-kupu berterbangan dari perutku. Hidupku berubah selama di UK.

Aku pun bangkit dari bathubku,membersihkan sisa-sisa sabun serta menggosok gigiku dan membalut badanku dengan handuk.

Biasanya,aku tak memakai handuk bila mandi dengan Kai.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari kamar mandi menuju lemari pakaianku,dan memilih setelan yang pas untukku. Aku cepat-cepat memakai celana dalamku dan setelan tersebut,aku tak sempat menyisir rambutku. Aku merasa keren dengan rambut seperti ini.

Setelah mengemasi barang-barang yang akan aku bawa,berserta dengan koper kecil yang cukup berat.

Kau tahu apa isinya?

Isinya hanyalah Revolver USP Heckler & Koch,pistol semi otomatis dengan mekanis sungsang terkunci dan menggunakan modus mundur pendek operasi. Menembakkan cartridge 9X19mm Parabellum berserta pelurunya,3 buah pisau pendek dan 6 buah suntikan bius.

Ini akan jadi hari yang menarik.

Aku pun keluar dari kamarku,dan melihat Chanyeol,Kris dan Kai yang masih sarapan.

"Sehunna,ayo sarapan."sapa Kris,aku pun mendatangi mereka bertiga dan duduk disebelah Kris.

Aku mengambil sepotong sandwich dan memakannya dengan khidmat,Kris tidak suka orang berbicara ketika makan.

Dasar orang ningrat.

Chanyeol,yang telah siap memakan sandwichnya mengambil iPhonenya. Aku mengamati gerak-geriknya.

"Tunggu sebentar,kami akan berangkat sekitar 15 menit lagi. Aku membawa senjata."kemudian ia memasukkan iPhonenya ke saku celananya.

"Kami akan berangkat 15 menit lagi. Kris,kau ikut mengantar?"tanya Chanyeol,Kris hanya menggeleng.

"Nein,good luck ya."

Setelah sandwich dan susu kotakku habis,aku pun bangkit bersamaan dengan Chanyeol.

"We have to go."

"Hn,see you later."

(End of Sehun's POV)

XXXXXX

FR 214 MI/ 344 KM adalah jarak yang lumayan jauh dari London-Paris.

Sehun melihat Chanyeol yang terlelap di kursinya,sesekali ia melihat awan yang membentuk objek abstrak yang indah. Dipadukan dengan gradasi biru langit dan sinar matahari yang keemas-emasan.

Sesekali ia memainkan jarinya pada surai kelam Chanyeol yang jatuh akibat goyangan kepalanya,namun aktifitas terbarunya itu takkan bertahan lebih lama.

Ia memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi jika ia menjejakkan kaki di Aéroport Paris-Charles de Gaulle. Apakah ia dan Chanyeol akan disambut dengan tembakan-tembakan beruntun dari lelaki tidak dikenal dengan topeng yang hanya menyisakan kedua bola matanya saja?

Oh Sehun,terkenal dengan pemikiran terlalu hiperbolis yang membuatnya terlalu perfeksionis.

Ia kembali melihat kearah jendela pesawat,matanya menerawang jauh.

"Sehunna…"suara berat Chanyeol membuyarkan imajinya,Sehun pun menoleh kearah Chanyeol.

"Ada apa?"

"Berapa jam lagi kita akan sampai?"tanya Chanyeol sambil mengusap mata kanannya,Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis.

"15 menit lagi kita akan tiba,kau tidur terlalu lama."Sehun memukul bahu Chanyeol pelan,namun ia tidak perduli.

Bahkan ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Sehun. Chanyeol selalu seperti itu.

"Ladies and Gentlemen,we're just arrived in Aéroport Paris-Charles de Gaulle,please tighten your seat belt. Thank you." Pramugari tersebut akhirnya mengeluarkan kalimat yang membuat jantung Sehun berdetak dua kali lebih kencang.

Dia akan bertemu dengan lelaki brengsek bernama Luhan.

"Chanyeol,bangunlah..kita sudah sampai."Sehun mengguncang tubuh Chanyeol yang masih tertidur,akhirnya matanya pun terbuka sedikit demi sedikit.

Pesawat telah seutuhnya berada di bandara,Sehun dan Chanyeol pun mengambil koper mereka. Setelah berkutat dengan segala tetek-bengek bandara yang mengutamakan keselamatan.

Terlebih lagi,Chanyeol dan Sehun adalah penumpang yang membawa senjata tajam dan senjata api.

"Kau menyogoknya?!"tanya Sehun kepada Chanyeol yang mengambil sunglasses hitam dari saku jasnya.

"Tentu saja,lagian apakah tampang kita terlihat seperti bandit?"Chanyeol menaikkan alis kanannya.

"Bukan,kita terlihat seperti bos mafia."

Sehun hanya terkekeh pelan,ia mengikuti Chanyeol yang berjarak agak jauh darinya. Setelah keluar dari polonia,ada Roll Royce yang menunggu mereka.

"_Bonjour,Tu t'appelles_ _comment?"_lelaki yang lumayan muda yang berada disisi mobil bertanya kepada mereka berdua.

"_Moi j'mapelle Chanyeol."_Chanyeol tersenyum kepada lelaki tersebut.

"_Sehun,et toi?"_tanya Sehun kepada pemuda itu,lelaki itu hanya membungkuk.

"_Luis._"

Namun kelihatannya,Sehun sangat senang dengan kondisi Paris yang lebih baik daripada UK.

"_Bienvenue en France!"_

XXXXXX

(Chanyeol POV)

Sudah tiga tahun berlalu setelah aku kembali ke London,Paris belumlah berubah.

Disinilah kami berdua,berada di apartemen The Luxury One.

DRRRT!

Ah,siapa lagi ini?

Aku pun mengambil handphoneku berada tak jauh dari tempatku berada.

Ada panggilan masuk,_lelaki itu_ meneleponku lagi.

"Bonjour.."suara lelaki itu terkesan lembut dari telepon,cih.

"Ada apa,Baekhyun?"ketusku,lelaki itu hanya menarik nafas lesu.

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Dan kemudian kau membunuhku disaatku lengah,arra?"

"Bukan itu maksudku,aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa kami tidak mempunyai maksud yang lebih jauh!"

"HA!kau berusaha menghancurkan kami dengan menggerogoti kami dengan pelan-pelan!"

"KAU SUNGGUH BODOH,CHANYEOL!KAMI HANYA SEKALI MENGAMBIL SAHAMMU DAN ITU TELAH KAMI TARGETKAN!KAMI BUKANLAH SOSOK PENJAHAT YANG SEBENARNYA!"

Aku merasakan lelaki itu hampir menangis,suaranya bergetar.

"Aku mohon,ayo kita bertemu. Aku juga mengetahui dirimu sejak lama,kau ingat mahasiswa yang mengejarmu ketika kau masih berada di Harvard?Ingatkah kau pada janji yang telah kau janjikan 5 tahun yang lalu?!"

Ucapan lelaki itu membuat hatiku ngilu.

(Flashback)

"_Park Chanyeol!"lelaki muda kelihatan terengah-engah mengejar seseorang yang ia panggil dengan nama Chanyeol._

_Ia kelihatan begitu terburu-buru dengan buku yang agak menggunung,sesekali bukunya terjatuh dan kacamatanya melorot._

_Namun,panggilannya yang cukup keras berdampak baik pada Chanyeol,ia pun segera mendekati lelaki tersebut._

"_Ada apa,Baekhyun?"tanya Chanyeol lembut,Baekhyun hanya tersipu malu._

"_A…aku.."tangannya gemetar,bersamaan dengan rona merah yang semakin kelihatan dari pipi porselennya._

"_Ya?"_

"_A-aku ingin j-j-jadi p-pacar—"_

_Namun,omongan Baekhyun dipotong dengan ciuman lembut di dahinya._

"_Berhentilah mengucapkan kata-kata itu,tunggulah aku."Chanyeol tersenyum kearah Baekhyun yang sepertinya hampir pingsan karena ciuman mendadaknya._

"_Berapa lama?"_

"_Aku akan melanjutkan perusahaan ayahku,sekitar 5 tahun kedepan. Percayalah,aku akan melamarmu."_

_Baekhyun mengeluarkan airmata yang membuat hati Chanyeol perih._

"_Begitukah?sanggupkah aku untuk menunggumu?"_

"_Byun Baekhyun,seharusnya itu yang harus aku tanyakan kepadamu."_

_Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol erat,airmatanya tak berhenti mengalir deras._

"_Saranghae.."_

"_Nado,Baekhyun-ah."_

(End of Flashback)

"Chanyeol?adakah kau disitu?"

"Ha'ah?!dimana kau sekarang,Baekhyunnie?"tanyaku tergesa-gesa.

"Aku dan Luhan berada di daerah apartemenmu,keluarlah bersama temanmu yang bernama Sehun itu."

Tak berfikir panjang,aku langsung mengambil kedua revolverku dan tak menghiraukan omelan Sehun yang kutarik paksa.

"Park Chanyeol…kau pembohong."rutukku.

(End of Chanyeol POV)

"Chanyeol,kita ingin kemana?aku belum mengganti bajuku!"protes Sehun,namun Chanyeol tetap menariknya keluar.

"Kau masih menyimpan bius,tidak?berikan itu padaku."titah Chanyeol,Sehun pun memberikannya satu buah suntikan dan satu impul bius tanpa komentar lebih jelas.

Mereka pun berlari keluar,namun tak lama kemudian suara tembakan beruntun terdengar sangatlah jelas.

DOR!

DOR!

PARK CHANYEOL KELUARLAH!

"Fuck!"maki Chanyeol sambil melihat kearah lelaki berambut ungu dan lelaki berambut merah yang berjalan mendekat kearah mereka.

Baekhyun langsung berjalan sambil mengarahkan revolvernya kearah Chanyeol bersiap untuk menembak.

"Tembak aku sekarang."Chanyeol hanya berdiri didepan Baekhyun,tanpa ada pergerakan sedikitpun. Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya semakin cepat untuk mendekati Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menutup matanya,namun bukanlah peluru yang melesak masuk kedalam dadanya.

Pukulan telak mengenai rahang keras Chanyeol.

BUGH!

"KAU KEPARAT!"teriak Baekhyun sambil memukul pipi Chanyeol keras,sehingga ia terjungkal ketanah,Baekhyun menarik kerah Chanyeol.

"Belum puas?kenapa tidak kau tembak aku sekarang?"tanya Chanyeol sambil menyunggingkan senyum kecilnya,tampak darah mengalir dari sudut pipinya.

"Kenapa,Baekhyun-ah?kau masih mencintaiku?"tanyanya lagi.

Pertahanan seorang Byun Baekhyun pun runtuh saat Chanyeol menarik lengannya sehingga ia berada diatas Chanyeol,terdekap kuat oleh rangkulannya.

"Park Cha—ah!"Baekhyun merasakan tubuhnya kaku pada saat itu juga,bertepatan dengan suntikan bius yang menancap pada bahunya.

"Tch,kau tidak fokus."pandangan Baekhyun mulai mengabur,senyuman Chanyeol pun berubah menjadi senyuman kemenangan.

"K-kau..brengsek."

(HunHan Side)

Sehun menghindar dari setiap tembakan Luhan yang membabi buta,ia cukup terdesak.

Apalagi ditambah dengan tembakan yang mengenai betisnya,namun ia tidak perduli.

"Begitukah kemampuan seorang Tuan Oh yang terkenal dengan keangkuhannya?"ejek Luhan yang berjalan mendekatinya. Sehun hanya menatapnya sinis.

'_Bitch,kau itu menggunakan penyerangan jarak jauh!'_

"Hahahaha,setidaknya aku mengalah dari seorang bajingan yang mengikuti tipikal penyerangan jarak jauh. Menyebalkan."ucap Sehun sarkastis,ia melihat Luhan sedikit gusar akibat omongannya.

Luhan melihat kearah revolvernya yang telah kosong.

Sialan.

Melihat kondisi Luhan yang terjepit,Sehun pun berlari kearah Luhan dengan tujuan menghajar rahangnya.

Ya,Sehun memang menyukai rahang,apalagi menghancurkannya.

"Kau—AKH!"pukulan tiba-tiba mendarat kearah rahang mulus Luhan,tubuhnya hampir ambruk.

Sehun mencoba untuk memukulnya lagi,namun kali ini Luhan dengan cepat menangkap tangan kanan Sehun.

"Kau masih kalah cepat,Sehun."ucap Luhan,Sehun hanya tersenyum sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya.

"Apa itu?"

"Bukan apa-apa."

Akhirnya,Luhan bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang Sehun keluarkan.

"Itukan…"

Jarum suntik pun menembus kulitnya.

"Selamat tidur,Xi Luhan."

(Baekhyun POV)

Aku merasakan badanku agak panas,uh.

Aku melihat kesekitarku. Dinding putih polos,wewangian _Chocolate_ yang kuat,figura seseorang yang sangat kukenal.

Yah,dia itu Park Chanyeol. Bajingan itu.

Bajuku masih belum terganti,kepalaku sedikit pusing. Obat apa yang ia masukkan kedalam tubuhku?

_Shit_,pintu itu terbuka. Menampakkan sosok seseorang yang paling ku benci.

M-maksudku,seseorang yang paling ku cintai.

"Baekkie…"sapanya.

Jesus,aku sangat merindukan panggilan itu.

Aku menatapnya tajam,lelaki itu hanya menggunakan celana panjang hitamnya dan wajahnya yang masih membiru akibat 'perkelahian kecil' diantara kami.

Aku melihatnya tersenyum,entah mengapa aku merasa sedih.

Suatu kesalahan dimana aku bergabung dengan Tuan Huang untuk menjadi anak berandalan yang mencuri uang hanya untuk kesenangan kami semata. Orang tuaku tidaklah mengetahui tentang profesi yang aku kerjakan. Namun sungguh,permainan ini membuat kami semua meninggalkan diri kami yang dulu.

Baiklah,kita mulai dengan Xi Luhan. Lelaki yang mengejar parter Chanyeol.

Dia bukanlah orang yang brutal,dia hanyalah siswa pendatang dari China yang tidak mempunyai kawan. Ia selalu dikucilkan karena yah—masih ada kesenjangan antar ras. Seharusnya aku membantunya dikala itu,namun aku juga termasuk sebagai orang yang teraniaya,seperti ia. Akibat penindasannya dimasa lampau yang membuatnya berubah menjadi monster.

Aku merindukan sosoknya yang dulu.

Kemudian,temanku yang masih waras yaitu Do Kyungsoo.

Kau tak tahu?akibat Tao mengajaknya ke club-club yang berstandar tinggi di UK membuatnya menjadi hypersex?

Sudah berapa kali ia melakukan hal-hal seperti itu dengan lelaki yang tidak ia kenal,seakan-akan ia kehilangan kendali atas dirinya.

Namun aku bersyukur sekarang,akibat korbannya ia berubah seperti Kyungsoo yang dulu.

Ah,mungkin aku harus memeluk lelaki yang bernama Kai itu karena telah merubah sahabatku seperti semula.

"Baekkie,aku minta maaf atas kelancanganku untuk membiusmu tadi.."ucap Chanyeol yang sekarang sedang duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya,lengannya mengusap tangan kananku.

Dia masih belum berubah,dan semoga saja takkan berubah sampai nanti.

"Hn…"ucapku. Namun kali ini matanya sendu,hey maafkan aku! Aku hanya terlalu pusing.

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya kepadaku,bisa kurasakan hembusan nafasnya yang tenang dan tatapannya yang seakan-akan menjebakku.

"Baekkie,adakah hal yang harus aku lakukan untukmu?"

Aku mengangguk pelan,tanganku pun menyentuh dagunya.

"Sentuh aku,sekarang."

(End of Baekhyun POV)

(Baekyeol's Side)

Chanyeol,sebagai sang pendominasi malam ini menggunakan seluruh kelembutannya untuk menyentuh lelaki dihadapannya.

Ia merasa Baekhyun masih terlalu indah.

Ia mengecup kedua mata Baekhyun yang tertutup,mata yang mengeluarkan airmata kesedihan disaat ia merelakan Chanyeol untuk pergi.

Ia mulai menjilati telinga Baekhyun yang membuat si empunya sedikit mendesah,namun ia tidak memperdulikannya. Chanyeol terus saja menciumi setiap bagian dari tubuh Baekhyun.

Chanyeol pun mencium bibir tipis Baekhyun,menciumnya lembut tanpa ada pergerakan yang tergesa-gesa. Namun kemudian ciuman itu berubah lebih ganas,lidah mereka bersatu untuk saling memenangkan satu sama lain,saliva tipis Baekhyun pun mulai keluar dari sudut bibirnya. Tetap saja Chanyeol selalu keluar sebagai pemimpin.

Wajahnya pun mulai turun kearah leher putih Baekhyun,ia membuka kemeja biru yang Baekhyun kenakan.

Dan tersingkaplah setiap inchi dari ciptaan Tuhan yang sempurna.

"Yeollie…"ucap Baekhyun pelan saat Baekhyun menggigiti leher Baekhyun lembut,menimbulkan bercak merah kebiruan. _Kissmark._

Baekhyun menikmati setiap sentuhan-sentuhan Chanyeol yang lembut dan hangat. Ciuman kecil pada bahu Baekhyun berdampak agak besar pada dirinya.

Kupu-kupu berterbangan diperutnya ketika Chanyeol bermain dengan nipple Baekhyun yang mulai mengeras.

"Ahh~yeollie~"

"Kau..selalu memanggil namaku."

Chanyeol mengisapnya,kemudian memainkannya lagi.

"Umh~"

Selalu seperti itu.

Tangannya pun bermain lincah untuk menarik resleting celana panjang Baekhyun,melorotkannya kebawah sehingga tubuhnya tak terbingkai oleh sehelai kainpun.

"Kau licik,kau masih memakai celanamu!"protes Baekhyun,namun Chanyeol hanya tersenyum seduktif.

"Aku memang licik,namun mengapa kau masih mencintai seseorang yang licik seperti aku?"

Baekhyun pun terdiam.

Jemari Chanyeol terlihat lihai memainkan kepunyaan Baekhyun,mengelusnya namun mengocoknya secara perlahan yang membuat Baekhyun seakan-akan melambung ke udara.

"Ahnn~did you notice me looking at you~uh~Chanyeol~"

"Ah really?"Chanyeol menjilati kepunyaan Baekhyun yang sedari tadi menegang dan mengeluarkan bebutiran cairan precum.

"Chanyeol~hh~stop it~"

"Then~"Chanyeol mengulumnya seperti permen kesukaannya,yang membuat Baekhyun tak bisa berbicara dengan jelas.

"Say my name."

"Cha—ah~!"Baekhyun mengeratkan genggamannya pada seprai,matanya yang sedari tadi sayu mulai tertutup dengan sempurna.

"Scream my name!"

"PARK CHANYEOL!"

CROT!

Cairan Baekhyun pun keluar membasahi mulut hingga ke dada Chanyeol,ia tersenyum kepada Baekhyun yang masih terengah-engah.

"Chanyeol I just wanna re—AH WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!"Baekhyun kembali berteriak saat kedua jemari Chanyeol melesak masuk kedalam holenya,terciprat darah keluar dan mengenai seprai.

"Stop it,Chanyeol…"isak Baekhyun,Chanyeol pun mencium pelipis Baekhyun untuk menyamankannya.

"Shh..it'll be okay.."

Jemarinya terus melesak masuk,mencari titik yang benar-benar pas.

"Ah~disitu~mmmh~"

Jemari Chanyeol kembali menyentuh titik tersebut,dan hanya dibalas dengan lenguhan dari sang kekasih. Merasa sudah siap,Chanyeol pun memasukkan kepunyaannya kedalam hole Baekhyun yang membuatnya kembali berteriak memanggil namanya.

Chanyeol tetap memaju-mundurkan secara perlahan kepunyaannya untuk menghujam rectum Baekhyun.

"Fasterhh~"igau Baekhyun,Chnayeol pun memaju-mundurkan kepunyaannya sambil mendesah berat. Pandangannya memutih seperti Baekhyun.

"AAAAAH I'M ALREADY CUM BAEKKIE~!"

"YEOLLIE~~AHHM CUMMING!"

CROT!CROT!

Cairan Baekhyun pun membasahi perut Chanyeol,sedangkan cairan Chanyeol membasahi hole Baekhyun. Chanyeol pun mengeluarkan kepunyaannya dan tidur disebelah Baekhyun.

"Yeollie?"tanya Baekhyun ketika melihat Chanyeol menutup matanya sambil memeluk pinggang Baekhyun.

"Sialan,dia ketiduran."

(HunHan's Side)

Luhan mengerjapkan kedua matanya.

Gelap

"Kenapa dingin…EH!" Luhan merasakan sesuatu memegang dagunya.

Tubuh yang tak tertutupi sehelai benangpun,dengan tangan yang terikat oleh perban.

"Hai,Xi Luhan.."ucap lelaki itu sambil membuka _blindfolded_ Luhan,ia pun meludah kearah lelaki yang menyentuh dagunya.

"Kau!"

"Diamlah.."ucap lelaki itu sambil meremas kepunyaan Luhannyang membuatnya mengaduh keras.

"APA-APAAN KAU MEMEGANG KEPUNYAANKU?!HANYA AKU YANG MEMPUNYAI HAK UNTUK MENYENTUH PENISKU!"teriak Luhan,namun lelaki itu malah mengarahkan kepalanya untuk melihat lebih dekat.

"Punyamu kecil."

"BRENGSEK-AAAAAH~SEHUN BAJINGAAN!"

Sehun,lelaki yang dimaki-maki Luhan sibuk dengan kepunyaan Luhan,di hisapnya seperti anak kecil yang menyukai lollipop favoritenya.

"Sehun-aaah~"

CROT!

Sehun meneguk cairan Luhan hingga tak bersisa,dilihatnya Luhan yang agak susah mengatur nafasnya.

"Heh?baru permulaan kau langsung keluar?kau terlalu banyak onani ya?" ejek Sehun,Luhan hanya tersenyum malu.

"Habisnya,aku tidak pernah _making-out_,sih."jelas Luhan,sontak saja Sehun terkejut karena ucapannya.

"Kenapa?"

"Akukan jelek,siapa yang mau denganku?"kata Luhan sambil mengibaskan rambutnya yang sedikit lepek. Sehun terdiam mendengar pengakuan Luhan yang bisa dikatakan agak—ironis.

"Aku ingin making-out denganmu,Luhan."ucap Sehun tegas,Luhan yang sedari tadi melihat kepunyaannya yang mulai _hard_ membelalakkan matanya.

"Kau serius?" Sehun pun mulai menggerayangi Luhan sehingga ia berada diatasnya.

"Apakah aku terlihat main-main?"bisik Sehun seduktif di telinga Luhan kemudian menjilatnya,sehingga Luhan merasakan hal yang aneh.

"Tid—hmmph!"bibir Luhan pun terkunci dengan ciuman ganas dari Sehun,seakan saling bertarung menunjukkan siapa yang lebih jantan. Sehun pun menjilat langit-langit mulut Luhan,tak lupa untuk mengabsen giginya.

"Hmmph~aaaaa~"Luhan merasakan kepunyaannya semakin menegang,ternyata Sehun juga bermain-main dengan kepunyaan Luhan,dilepaskannya ciuman tersebut dan ia pun kembali pada posisi awalnya yaitu berhadapan dengan kepunyaan Luhan

"Hentikaaaaaan~hh~s-sehunnaa~"rintih Luhan,namun Sehun masih belum puas,mulutnya pun bergerak lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Luhan pun merintih lebih keras.

"Can~you stahp ittt~aaaah!"Luhan merasakan tubuhnya takkan kuat untuk menahan cairan yang akan keluar,tubuhnya pun seakan-akan melayang karena sensasi menakjubkan dari Sehun.

"Panggilah namaku,Luhan."

Sehun pun mulai mempercepat temponya,Luhan pun terus meneriakkan namanya.

"SEHUN!"

CROT!

Cairan Luhan keluar lebih banyak dari sebelumnya,sehingga mulut Sehun tidak mampu untuk menampung seluruhnya.

"Haah~haah~APA ITU?"Luhan berjengit saat melihat kepunyaan Sehun yang lebih besar bersiap memasuki holenya.

"Aku tak ingin kau terlalu lelah,lebih baik ini cepat diselesaikan."Sehun pun meludahi ketiga jarinya dan mulai memasuki hole Luhan yang kemerahan.

"Bodoh aku akan ma—SEHUN PELAN PELAN!"teriak Luhan saat merasakan seseuatu melesak paksa kedalam holenya,matanya berair,rasa terbakar dan perih adalah yang ia rasakan saat ini.

"ini memang sedikit sakit,tahanlah."jemari Sehun pun mulai mencari titik tersensitif Luhan.

"Terseraaaah~disituuuu~"desah Luhan saat merasakan jemari Sehun tepat menghujam titik privasinya,namun Sehun berpura-pura untuk tidak mendengarnya.

"Disinikah?"goda Sehun sambil menghujam kembali rectum Luhan sehingga ia kembali menutup matanya.

"Haah~masih untung tanganku terikaaat~jika tidak~cepatlaaah~"mohon Luhan,badannya telah lembab oleh keringat dan dihiasi oleh _kissmark._

Sehun pun mengeluarkan jari-jarinya,dan mulai memasukkan kepunyaannya secara perlahan.

"AKH!"teriak Luhan,kali ini dia benar-benar merasa kesakitan. Sehun pun mendiamkan dirinya dan menunggu isakan Luhan agak reda,dikecupnya pipi kanan lelaki China tersebut.

"Jika kau tidak tahan,aku takkan memaksamu.."ucap Sehun sambil mengelus pipi kanan Luhan yang dibasahi oleh airmata.

"Akan lebih tersiksa jika ini dihentikan,bergeraklah."kata Luhan,Sehun pun mengangguk dan mulai menggerakkan kepunyaannya.

"Faster~"igau Luhan,Sehun pun mengerakkannya lebih cepat dan diselingi oleh desahan pelan dari Sehun sendiri.

Malam itu terasa hangat,terlebih dengan keadaan seperti ini.

"Cepatlaaaah~a-aku sudah tidak t-tahaaan~"Luhan tetap mencengkram seprai tempat tidur Sehun.

Sehun pun mulai merasakan ia hampir keluar,ia pun makin mempercepat temponya,suara berkecipak keras pun terdengar hingga kepenjuru kamar.

"Luhaaaaaan~"

"Sehun-ah!"

CROT!

CORT!

Sehun pun mencabut kepunyaannya dan terjatuh lemas di samping Luhan,desir nafasnya sangatlah cepat.

"Sehun?"tanya Luhan kepada Sehun yang menutup matanya.

"Hmm?"

"Bisakah kau buka ikatan pada tanganku?sakit."

To Be Continued

A/N : HALO HAHAHAHAHAHA /ngakak /ditimpuk saya kembali lagi setelah semi-hiatus XDDD dan sepertinya saya bakalan mengupdate OTP jahanam yang melukai hati saya(?) yaitu Taoris! XDD btw saya memang loser dibidang perlemonan,saya masih polos ; A; oiya,makasih banget buat respon positive dari reviews,I'm impressed so I'll do my best for ya 8) /sokinggris /kok

Review?:3


	6. Chapter 6

The Bling Ring

Warning : Yaoi,Typo,Criminal-scene,Rape and bad languages.

Disclaimer : EXO-K & EXO-M © SMEntertainment, adopted by The Bling Ring © Sofia Copolla

Sumarry : The boys have gone wild in London.

XXXXXXX

Kris melemaskan tubuhnya pada _seat_nya,pandangannya seakan mengabur. Dengan bodohnya ia langsung berangkat ke Russia pagi ini.

Untuk apa seorang Kris Wu pergi ke Eropa sedangkan ia tidak mempunyai meeting-meeting dengan pejabat tinggi lainnya?

Jawabannya adalah Huang Zi Tao,lelaki brengsek itu.

Kata-kata itu selalu terngiang ditelinganya.

"_Aku berada di Moscow,sahammu sudah aku bekukan 80% temui aku sekarang juga dan kita selesaikan bersama-sama."_

Kris memijt pelipisnya,_lack of sleep and some horrible convos._

"May i help you,sir?"tanya pramugari yang berjalan kearahnya,Kris hanya memasang senyuman tipisnya.

"A cup of tea,please."

Wanita itu pun berlalu,meninggalkan Kris yang masih terduduk lesu. Pikirannya begitu berkecamuk,rasa penasaran sinkron dengan rasa dendam yang teramat sangat.

"Tch,kau kira kau itu siapa?"desisnya sambil meremas iPhone yang sedari tadi ia pegang,menunggu panggilan dari 'kesayangan' yang ingin ia kecup dengan makian.

Ia menatap landscape bernuansa keemasan,sinar matahari yang tak begitu menyilaukan menghangatkannya,Kris pun menutup matanya. Semoga saja keadaan lebih baik dari yang sebelumnya.

XXXXXXX

"We're just arrived,sir."teguran pramugari membangunkan sesi tidur Kris,lelaki itu tersenyum dan bangkit dari seatnya,mengambil kopernya dan segera keluar menuju Bandar Udara Domodedovo Moskwa. Hawa dingin langsung menusuk tubuhnya,namun tidak terlalu begitu menyiksa karena ia telah memakai setelan yang cukup hangat. Kris pun menghidupkan iPhonenya dan tak lama kemudian getaran dari iPhonenya membuat ia cukup terkejut.

One message received.

_Privyet'! _

_hahaha aku tahu kau akan kemari,kan?aku menunggu di ruang keberangkatan,aku memakai kemeja merah maroon. _

_H.Z.T_

Demi Tuhan,Kris sangat ingin mencincang lelaki itu.

Ia pun mempercepat langkahnya untuk mencari lelaki itu,matanya menjelajah seluruh sudut ruangan,Kris seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan orang tuanya.

Namun akhirnya,lelaki itu menemukan seorang lelaki yang sedang membaca 50 Shades Of Grey,memakai kacamata,berambut deep blue,berkemeja maroon.

Kris terkesiap.

Ia pun langsung berjalan cepat kearah lelaki tersebut,sedangkan yang dituju hanya tersenyum sinis.

"Kau?"sanggah Kris tak percaya,lelaki itu hanya tersenyum.

"Aku tak mau berkelahi ditempat ramai,ayo ikut aku." Tao pun menarik lengan Kris keluar dari ruang tersebut keluar menuju mobil yang terparkir tak jauh dari bandara. Tao membuka bagasi mobil dan menaruh koper Kris. Kris pun masuk ke mobil,yang diikuti Tao sebagai pengemudinya.

"Hng..jadi kau Kris?kau lebih tampan dari yang aku lihat di foto."Tao membuka pertanyaan,sedangkan Kris hanya terpaku.

"Kris?"

"Hng?"

"Kau tertidur?"

"Tidak,aku memikirkan bagaimana aku bisa membunuhmu sekarang juga."

Mobil yang dikemudikan Tao berhenti seketika,sehingga menimbulkan tubrukan yang cukup keras. Tao pun membalikkan tubuhnya dan berpindah tempat tepat disebelah Kris.

"Kau boleh membunuhku sekarang,namun bolehkah aku menjelaskan sesuatu padamu?"Tao menatap Kris intens,seakan mencari mozaik-mozaik yang belum dapa ditemukan.

"What?"

"Kami,mengacaukan saham kalian hanya karena kami ingin bermain dengan kalian,The Luxury One. Terutama aku,yang menyukaimu pada saat rekanku memberikan fotomu padaku,sehingga aku mengatur permainan ini lebih rumit dari yang sebelumnya."

"Kau bodoh."ucap Kris singkat. Tao hanya tertegun.

Kris pun langsung meraih dagu Tao dan melumat bibirnya penuh nafsu,sedangkan Tao hanya bisa terdiam merasakan sensasi aneh yang Kris berikan,sakit,tapi manis.

"Shhh~"Tao mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada leher Kris,sedangkan Kris mulai bermain dengan lehernya,sesekali mengigitnya sehingga menimbulkan bercak biru kemerahan,membuka beberapa kancing bajunya dan membiarkan bagian atas Tao yang tidak terekspos apapun,sentuhan yang Kris berikan membuat Tao menggila.

"Nngggh~"lenguhnya saat jemari Kris dengan jahil meremas kepunyaannya,sedangkan bibir Kris mengecap nipple Tao.

"Do ya like it,moy lyubov?" bisik Kris disela-sela membuka celana Tao,membuat si empunya menelan ludah dengan kasar. Kris pun mengganti posisinya dengan sedikit duduk dibawah untuk bermain dengan 'mainan' barunya. Menjilatnya penuh,sesekali mengocoknya dengan pelan yang diakhiri dengan desahan-desahan Tao yang membuat hari pertama mereka lebih berwarna.

"Ungghh~Kriis~i wanna cum~"Tao meremas surai blonde Kris,sedangkan Kris masih melumatnya dengan pelan,seakan-akan jutaan kupu-kupu berterbangan diperut Tao.

"Shout my name,Tao."

Kris pun mempercepat kocokannya,membuat Tao semakin tak terkendali.

"KRIS!"

CROT!CROT!

Cairan putih melesak masuk kemulut Kris,ia pun langsung menelanya,sesekali menjilat sisa-sisa cairan yang tertinggal di sisi bibirnya.

"Hhh-kau curang!kenapa hanya aku?"

"Laters,baby."

(Another side of Kris and Tao)

"Good morning,chagiya."sapa Kris sambil mencium pucuk kepala Tao yang masih tertidur pulas akibat 'pertarungan dalam selimut' dengan Kris,lelaki itu pun megambil iPhone yang berada di meja yang berada disebelah kasur,mengecek pesan yang baru ia dapatkan tadi pagi.

One Message Received.

From : Chanyeol

Bagaimana 'aktivitasmu' tadi malam?

Kris pun melihat kearah Tao,dan membalas pesan tersebut sambil menyeringai.

To : Chanyeol

l.

Mesaage sent.

FIN


End file.
